Sunshine
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: He woulndn't hear that she had cried.


**_Sunshine_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki.

AN: This is the way I may have ended the series, in theanime-verse. You don't have to be finished with the series to understand it, and I don't think it gives too many spoilers. And I personally think that this song (it's generic enough to be allowed, I think) is extremely creepy and sad if it's sung slowly.

* * *

Mayura felt her throat tighten. Her chest burned, her eyes stung, and she forced herself to take another breath. It came in as a gasp, but her lungs ached gratefully. Another breath, and she willed those insolent tears to stay in her eyes. They would _not_ roll down her cheeks.

He wouldn't hear that she had cried.

**_You are my Sunshine…_**

One foot before the other, just like in her earliest memories, when she had first learned to walk. She staggered drunkenly, then remembered herself. _Dignity, dignity. You're not a little kid anymore, Mayura_. She slowed, shook her head, and began again, her pace now steady. There was no denying it anymore. Loki was gone. Whether it was because of her—_why, why, **why** was I so stupid? Why did I have to snoop?_—or just because he wanted to. Yamino's words had been enough to confirm that horrible truth: he wasn't ever coming back.

**_My only Sunshine…_**

He had been her secret proof. Her final anchor. He had been a living mystery, and so she had never left his side, lest he disappear, and never opened her mouth to ask. Because if she did, he would surely leave. Because that's what magic does. If you ever question it, it goes away forever.

**_You make me happy…_**

She had been raised in this city, yet it seemed suddenly so big, so vast, so dark. The world seemed to have lost its hue—everything seemed…too real. Too harsh. Everything glared with utter, cold reality. It was really true. There was no magic, after all. _Just grow up, Mayura_. She hung her head. Her search continued, at once frantic and soulless. Even if she did find him, would he want to come back? Back to her dragging him off to who-knows-where, coercing him to go on foolish errands without pause? Of course not.

Of course not.

**_When skies are gray…_**

There—around the corner, across the street! A flash of emerald eyes, that odd, sandy hair! It had to be him. It had to! For a moment, her entire world collapsed into blissful, intoxicating hope, and she lost all restraint. Tears began to weigh down her eyes as she dashed out, her hands reaching to close the distance between them.

She was without surprise when the car became suddenly visible at the corners of her blurred vision.

**_You'll never know, dear…_**

With merciless shock, she was thrown into the street, suddenly deaf to the raging bellows and screams of the too harsh world around her, and unperturbed, she assessed herself: hot, sticky liquid clung to her skin. _That's blood_. Her leg didn't move right, and her chest was numb. _Broken bones_. Her vision was a dizzying spiral of light and color and nothing made sense at all.

Nothing but that odd sandy brown, that beautiful emerald green…

**_How much I love you…_**

Everything was hazy, but she couldn't fail to recognize that wonderful face. It was him. _Loki came back_! But he seemed strange…was he just closer than usual? Did worry make him seem so much older?

"I'm fine," she said, though her words came out shaky and weak. _Don't cry_, she ordered herself.

**_Please don't take…_**

He said something. The sound of his voice was wonderful. Soft, familiar, yet alien.

"I'm glad you came back," she said. She was dizzy, but still she forced herself to focus—on him. On his eyes. "I missed you…so much…"

**_My sunshine…_**

He held her closer, and she wondered how on earth she had become so small. _No matter_.

_Mayura_. That word she recognized, apart from the scrambled, distorted sounds that eluded her consciousness. She felt cold, and huddled to him. He was warm. He had always been warm. Something hot stung her cheeks. _Tears!_

"Oh…" she rhasped. "I promised…I wouldn't…cry…" why was her breath so distant? Why were her lungs so tight? "I'm…just so…happy…"

**_Away…_**

Loki held her gently as the last spark of life faded from her body. For all his magic, for all his power, he remained helpless.

He didn't have the voice to say that the tears on her face were his.


End file.
